halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Boarding Action
** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** *** ** ** *** *** }} "'Boarding Action'" is the ninth level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also only level to feature extravehicular combat. Plot While a science team is put on the surface of Kalincton, the ''Universal Resonance arrives from slipspace, launching a boarding of the UNSC Horus. After a transmission is sent from the Covenant cruiser, it is revealed that with Kyro 'Dezan dead, his ship had ceded into the hands of Field Master Grono 'Yendam, who is leading the boarding of the Horus. Fireteam Titanium is tasked with sneaking aboard the Resonance in order to assassinate Grono 'Yendam to cause chaos among the Covenant ranks, while Caliber is faced with the challenge of assisting the crew in driving off the Covenant boarders. Fireteam Caliber progresses through the halls of the ship, assisting Marines and crew members in fighting the Covenant, while also utilizing Mantis mechs to sweep the service corridor until they reach the hangar. After defeating multiple waves of Covenant deployed by Phantoms, they are tasked with piloting docked Broadsword fighters to repel a wave of Banshees and Phantoms attacking the point defense cannons of the Horus. After defeating the enemy ships, as well as a newly arrived trio of Liches, the team is called back to the cruiser to assist members of the Marine Titan Company in defending the reactor from an invading horde of Prometheans. Transcipt {Cutscene} 08:34 HOURS AUGUST 9, 2558 KALINCTON, DELTA SIQ SISTEM Fade from black. A Pelican dropship departs from Kalincton and flies towards the UNSC ''Horus.'' * Pilot #1 (COM): "Horus Actual, this is Pelican five-three-one. The science team has been deployed to the surface and is probing the Producer as we speak." * Brooks (COM): "Copy that, five-three-one. Return to your hangar." Cut to the bridge of the ''Horus. Captain Ryan Brooks looks over at one of his Ensigns, who motions for him to come over. The Captain walks over to the Ensign's station and leans down.'' * Brooks: "What is it, Ensign?" * Ensign: "Captain, I'm detecting Cherenkov radiation spikes." Brooks taps his lower lip in thought. * Brooks: "There weren't supposed to be any other ships coming here... Pinpoint where it's going to depart." The Ensign taps several commands onto his keyboard, and his eyes widen. * Ensign: "Sir, look!" Brooks leans in, before standing up and rushing over to his console. * Brooks: "That's right in the path of five-three-one!" Brooks taps a button on the console and sits down in his chair. * Brooks: "Pelican five-three-one, avert from your current path immediately!" * Pilot #1 (COM): "Repeat, Horus Actual? Avert from my current path?" Cut to space, as the Pelican continues towards the ''Horus.'' * Brooks (COM): "I repeat, Pelican five-three-one, avert from your current flight path! That's an order-" A slipspace portal opens, and a CRS-class light cruiser bursts out of it, crashing through the Pelican. * Pilot #1 (COM): "Agh!" Several more slipspace portals open, and a flotilla of Banshees, Phantoms, and Liches stream through them. * Brooks (COM): "Bring the ship up to Combat Alert Alpha! The Covenant are back!" Cut to the bridge, as Fireteams Caliber and Titanium rush in. * Cadence: "Captain, where are we needed?" Brooks examines the holomap on his console. * Brooks: "They're coming in everywhere..." Suddenly, the holomap dissipates, the image on the console replaced by a black screen. * Grono 'Yendam (COM): "Humans, why do you insist on unraveling my achievements? You insult the name of Grono 'Yendam, and therefore 'Mdama himself." Brooks and the Spartans freeze, warily looking at the black screen. * Jacques: "How the hell did he get the Universal Resonance?" * Julia: "With Kyro's death, it must have ceded into his hands." * Grono 'Yendam (COM): "For a crime such as this, there will be no mercy. No honor will be had in your deaths, and not even your Demons can prevent your fate." * Brooks: "Field Master-" * Grono 'Yendam (COM): "Fire at will. Begin the boarding procedures." The black screen fizzles out and is replaced once more by the holomap. The ship shudders as the first blast is fired. Brooks turns around. * Brooks: "We need to defend this ship. Fireteam Caliber, you fend off the boarders. Fireteam Titanium, you'll be spearheading a counter-op. Get to the hangars and take a Pelican. I'll send out Broadswords to distract the Covenant forces long enough for you to board that cruiser. The Field Master's gotta be on there. If you kill him, we could behead the Covenant leadership here." All of the Spartans salute, before forming up and exiting the bridge. Brooks turns back to his console and starts mapping out keypoints on it. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Unwelcome Guests Fireteam Caliber is in one of the many corridors in the honey-comb structure of the ''Horus. They travel through several halls, passing panicked Navy members and Marines preparing for battle. The Spartans eventually reach an airlock, where a squad of Marines have set up fortifications around the doors.'' * Marine #1: "Hey Spartans, over here! We're from Titan Company. The Covenant will be here any second!" Fireteam Caliber heads over to the Marines as the ship rocks. A Covenant boarding pod attaches itself to the airlock. * Cadence: "Fireteam Caliber, brace yourselves!" The airlock door bursts open, and a stream of Unggoy and Kig-Yar come through. After killing them, the Spartans leave the Marines and navigate their way through more corridors, assisting Marines in fighting Covenant troops. They eventually come out into the center of a large corridor where a squad of Marines have been pinned down from both sides. * Marine #2: "Spartans! We're being hit from both sides! You could use your firepower to help us murder all of those Covie bastards, but it would save ammo if you close off the blast doors!" The player can either take a nearby M41 Rocket Launcher to assist the Marines, or use the control panels on a nearby wall to shut out the Covenant forces. Afterwards, Fireteam Caliber heads through more hallways with closeable blast doors and more Covenant forces. They head out into a large corridor right as a Marine sprint past. * Marine #3: "Hey, you need to get out of here-" Suddenly, an armored fist grabs the Marine, shaking him up and down before slamming him into the ground and tossing him aside. The fist belongs to one of two Mgalekgolo that have just appeared. * Jacques: "Hunters!" After the Mgalekgolo are eliminated, the team moves into an elevator bank. * Brooks (COM): "Caliber One, the Covenant are clogging up the service corridor up near the top of the Horus! I've sent vacuum-proof Marines there, but I fear that they won't be enough. I need you to take the elevator up there to assist them!" * Cadence: "Copy that, Horus Actual. We're en route." Fireteam Caliber boards one of the elevators, and waits as it goes up. It eventually reaches the top, and Fireteam Caliber emerges in a vehicle bay with four Mantises and a pair of Warthogs. A squad of Marines are nearby, waiting next to a closed door. * Marine #4: "Spartans? Thank God! We could use your help!" * Julia: "Where's the rest of Titan Company?" * Marine #5: "Scattered through the service corridor. Master Sergeant Burns told us to lock the door and hold up here to deny the Covenant access to the lower levels from this way." * Cadence: "Let's ride, Caliber! Marine, open those doors. You're going to help us take back this ship." * Marine #4: "Affirmative, sir." Sewer Rats Fireteam Caliber and the Marines mount up in the vehicles, and open the door. They head out into the service corridor, where an occupying squad of Unggoy Rangers are. After killing the Unggoy, they continue through the corridor, fighting multiple groups of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili Rangers. They eventually reach a large, multi-story section of the corridor where a platoon of Marines are fighting Covenant Rangers, some of which are utilizing Ghosts. * Marine #6: "Push the Hinge-Heads back! This is our ship!" The roof of the segment is open, revealing the space battle raging as Broadswords and Pelicans clash with Banshees and Phantoms. Once all of the Rangers are eliminated, the Marines bunker up. * Titanium One (COM): "This is Titanium One. Horus Actual, we've boarded the Universal Resonance. We're currently heading through the ship to find the Field Master." * Brooks (COM): "Copy that, Titanium One. Alert me when the job is done." Fireteam Caliber exits the open segment, heading back into the narrow corridors to combat more Covenant troops. They eventually find a squad of Marines fighting a group of Sangheili Rangers, and assist in killing the Covenant troops. * Marine #7: "Sergeant Burns is just ahead, Spartans! He and his boys are taking the brunt of the Covenant's assault. You ain't seen nothing yet!" * Cadence: "Come on Caliber, let's help the Sergeant." The Spartans enter another open segment, where a squad of Marines led by Burns are being pushed back by Covenant Rangers while a Wraith tank assaults them from afar. * Liana: "Wraith!" * Burns: "Fireteam Caliber, just who I needed! Help me murder these damn Covies!" The Spartans eliminate the Covenant forces and destroy the Wraith, only for a Phantom to arrive and deploy several Ghosts. * Marine #8: "Ghosts!" After the Ghosts are down, several more waves of Covenant Rangers are deployed by Phantoms, until a final gunship drops off a second Wraith. Once it is destroyed, the Spartans and Marines exit the open segment and enter a second vehicle bay. * Burns: "Thanks for the help, Spartans. Guess it takes six super-soldiers instead of one to fight off an army of Covie astronauts." * Jacques: "Ha!" Fireteam Caliber dismounts from their vehicles and takes an elevator back down whilst Burns and his men remain in the vehicle bay. * Cadence: "Captain, we've assisted Sergeant Burns in clearing out the Covenant forces upstairs." * Brooks (COM): "Excellent. I need you to head to the nearest hangar to utilize some Broadswords against the Covenant spacecraft. Those Liches are pounding the hell out of us." * Cadence: "Affirmative." Fireteam Caliber exits the elevator to find themselves face to face with a squad of Unggoy Heavies led by a Sangheili Commander. After killing them, they head through several hallways, fighting more Covenant forces, before getting to the corridor that leads into the hangar. Suddenly, an Mgalekgolo appears, slamming its shield into Five and knocking him/her through the doorway into the hangar. Five gets up and watches as the Mgalekgolo and its twin push back Fireteam Caliber. A Marine rushes out from behind Five and slams the door shut, locking it. * Marine #9: "We've got unarmed eggheads in here, and Covenant boarders. We don't need to add Hunters to the mix! Spartan, you've got to help us!" Five turns around to see a group of scientists taking cover inside a Pelican, while a squad of Marines fight multiple Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. Five picks up his/her weapon and assists the Marines in mopping up the Covenant forces. A Phantom flies into the hangar and deploys a squad of Kig-Yar and a Sangheili Commander, while several Kig-Yar Snipers take up positions at the hangars upper balconies. After all Covenant forces are defeated, Five heads over to a Broadsword. * Brooks (COM): "Caliber Five, get into that Broadsword immediately and take the fight to the Covenant!" Fades to white. {Cutscene} Caliber Five leaps into the cockpit of the Broadsword, prepping the launch sequences. As the Broadsword's platform begins to rise, Five chances a glance over at the Marines. The one that he first encountered nods. * Marine #9: "Give 'em hell, Spartan." Five salutes in return, before settling into the cockpit. The Broadsword's engines flare, before launching the fighter out of the hangar and into space. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Five-Three-One Five's Broadsword emerges in the midst of a raging battle taking place on the starboard side of the ''Horus. A squadron of Pelicans and Broadswords are engaging a squadron of Banshees, while a single Phantom rains fire from a distance.'' * Pilot #2 (COM): "This is for Five-Three-One!" A Broadsword fires its missiles, destroying a Banshee. * Pilot #3 (COM): "Ah, Spartan, nice to see you join the party. Help us clear out these bastards." Five assists the UNSC spacecraft in destroying the Covenant ships. After they are gone, a larger wave of Banshees and Phantoms take their place. * Pilot #3 (COM): "Reinforcements!" After the reinforcements are destroyed, a squadron of Banshees arrive, escorting a Lich. * Pilot #2 (COM): "The hydra's reared one of its heads!" * Pilot #3 (COM): "Take out that gunboat." After the Banshees and Lich are destroyed, several more waves of Banshees and Phantoms arrive, only to be destroyed by the Pelicans and Broadswords. Finally, several Banshees and Phantoms escorting a pair of Liches come onto the scene. * Pilot #2 (COM): "Two heads replace every one that's cut off! It really is a hydra!" * Pilot #3 (COM): "Those are the last two Liches on the starboard side! We're in the homestretch, people!" After destroying the last of the Covenant spacecraft, the Pelicans and Broadswords head back to the ''Horus.'' * Pilot #3 (COM): "Nicely done, Spartan! We owe you!" * Brooks (COM): "Caliber Five, return to the Horus. Your team needs your help in clearing out the last of the Covenant forces." Five flies the Broadsword back towards the hangar he/she flew it out of. Fade to black. Fade from black. Five is back in the hangar, which is now empty. * Cadence (COM): "Five, go to the door and unlock it! We're waiting on you!" Five heads to the door and unlocks it. Fireteam Caliber heads into the hangar. They take another route into a second hallway. A squad of Marines are fighting several Unggoy and Sangheili. The Spartans help the Marines, and after the Covenant are dead one of the Marines heads over to a nearby door. * Marine #10: "There's more Covies just past this door. Let me open it for you." The Marine opens the door, right as a Promethean Knight Battlewagon bursts through, impaling the Marine as it reveals its skull. Fireteam Caliber and the remaining Marines kill it, before heading into a two-story room where a combined group of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Sangheili, Crawlers, and Watchers are. * Liana: "How the hell are the Prometheans back?! We destroyed that Producer thingy!" * Julia: "It is possible that these Prometheans are from elsewhere considering that the Field Master just arrived. They could be of the same origin as the Knight Commandos." After all of the enemies are defeated, the Marines stay behind, while the Spartans head through several more corridors, fighting Covenant and Prometheans alike. * Burns (COM): "Hey Caliber, I could use your help again! The Prometheans are assaulting the reactor! They're gonna try and blow this ship like bubblegum! Despite my men and I's efforts, Titan Company couldn't hold them all off.." * Cadence: "Copy that, Sergeant. We're coming to you now." Core Defense Fireteam Caliber heads through several more corridors, fighting more Prometheans, until they reach the engine room. Hordes of Crawlers and swarms of Watchers, as well as a squad of Knight Battlewagons and Commanders are marauding about, while Burns and a squad of Marines are on the top level, keeping a low profile. * Burns: "Fireteam Caliber, hope you're ready for some wiry gore!" * Cadence: "Spartans, defend the reactor!" The Marines and Spartans fight the Prometheans, eventually defeating them all. A second wave teleports in, made up of Alpha Crawlers, Watchers, and Knight Commanders. After they are defeated, Burns and his squad relax. * Burns: "Well, Spartans, you've done good by Titan Company. We owe you a thousand times over." * Titanium One (COM): "Horus Actual, this is Titanium One! We've been cornered inside the Resonance and are under heavy fire! We need reinforcements to stomp out this last vestige!" Fade to black. {Cutscene} Sergeant Burns, Fireteam Caliber, and the Marines pause. * Titanium One (COM): "We need backup!" * Brooks (COM): "I hear you, Titanium One. Fireteam Caliber, Sergeant Burns! Suit up! While we may have successfully driven off our boarders, the battle isn't over yet!" Cadence glances at Julia, and she nods. * Cadence: "Roger, Captain. We'll get to a hangar." Fireteam Caliber sprints towards the exit of the engine room, and Burns motions for his men to follow before sprinting after them. Fade to black. Level ends. Achievements *Privateer - Complete "Boarding Action" *Straight to the Source - Use a Broadsword to destroy the secret Lich in "Boarding Action" Trivia *In a post of Halo Cannon Fodder, it was revealed that after Kyro 'Dezan was killed, Grono 'Yendam left Kalincton shortly before the events of "Once more unto the Breach" in order to personally transfer command to himself. *There is a secret fourth Lich in the Broadsword segment of the level. It can be found by diving over or under the UNSC Horus to gain access to the port side. It will attack the player, and destroying it will earn the player the achievement "Straight to the Source." Category:Halo: Warhunt